Arrow Season Two Drabbles and Bits
by mjf2468
Summary: 2. A drabble written in first person viewpoint giving words to Laurel's thoughts after Slade tells her Oliver is the Arrow. 1. Laurel's Dilemma: A drabble giving words to Laurel's thoughts after Slade tells her Oliver is the Arrow.
1. Chapter 1:After Slade told Laurel

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: A drabble giving words to Laurel's thoughts after Slade tells her Oliver is the Arrow.

 **AN: Part of this has been in my computer for a while now. Slade so desperately enthralls me, even three years later. I hope to do more with this some time…just don't know when. So, I will share what I got as a drabble for now, and we shall see what the Muse does with it later.**

First her father gets arrested for aiding and abetting the city's vigilante.

Then Slade drops by and tells her that her former love was the vigilante after all.

Then she realizes her baby sister is the partner of the vigilante.

What should she do? She was all prepared to beg her father to turn Oliver in, to save himself. However, if he did that, Sara was in danger of being arrested too.

If her father denies knowing who the vigilante is, does it mean he didn't know what Sara does? Sara, who has looked Laurel in the eye and denied over and over again not to have any knowledge of the vigilantes. However, Laurel saw with her own eyes, her baby sister having the same scars Oliver had. Supposedly from the island. That she never talked about. That she was supposedly never on, since she supposedly had died when the yacht went down and Oliver never saw her again. Supposedly.

Slade had underestimated her. He thought she would betray Oliver to save her father. However, he did not figure that in a pinch, she could be as down and dirty as anyone else, for the sake of her family. She took a chance, and decided to threaten to sue the district attorney's office. It was a calculated risk, but one she knew she had an excellent chance of winning. She knew she was an excellent lawyer, and could bring bite to her threat in suing the DA office over the ridiculous charges of her father. And it worked.

The three most important people in her life, keeping such huge secrets from her. Why? Well, she can certainly keep some secrets of her own, for sure. She will bide her time until it was right, before she let them know she knew. That she finally knew what they had been keeping from her.

When that time arrived, there would finally be no more secrets kept from Laurel Lance, recovered addict and alcoholic. In fact, an entire new life, one step at a time, would begin.

 **AN: Well, what do you think of it? Just a little ditty that persisted in being written, through fits and starts. Make my day and let me know what you liked or if it spoke to you. Always, always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Laurel's thoughts about Arrow

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: A drabble written in first person viewpoint giving words to Laurel's thoughts after Slade tells her Oliver is the Arrow.

 **AN: Yeah, I know I recently posted another drabble about this scene, but I also found this one in my computer half-finished. So I decided to write it up as well. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

"I know Oliver Queen…is the Arrow."

The words echoed in my head as the large man left my doorstep. I couldn't move; I was frozen in place. My mind refused to wrap around what Slade had told me. I had wanted to laugh in the dangerous man's face, but something inside of me knew it was true. Suddenly the mystery consisting of Oliver Queen over the past year had instantly become clear.

I spent most of that night gathering together all the newspapers clippings about the vigilante/Hood/Arrow over the past two years and tacked it up on a board. I spent hours the next day staring at it, trying to make it all make sense. Trying to put it all together in some sort of logical, organized fashion.

If I were truthful with myself, I actually was trying to talk myself out of it. I really didn't want to believe it. Part of me still wanted to think of Oliver Queen as that selfish bastard who had taken my sister with him on the yacht to China. Not the selfless savior of the streets that the Arrow had become over the past year.

I decided to confront the man himself. I needed to unmask him myself, to actually see Oliver Queen under the Hood's mask, to finally believe it. So I called and arranged a meeting with him. Like I had something to tell him. About a case. Instead, it would change his life.

But first…I had to tell him what I thought…

"A year ago my father thought you were a murderer. And me, I was…I was drawn to you. I couldn't explain why but a part of me felt connected to you. You were always there. For me. For my family. And for some reason, I never asked why."

"Are you asking now?" the question came, disguised by the voice changer he always wore.

I could tell he was nervous, though. I finally saw the tell of his pointer finger rubbing his thumb. The same tell I've seen Oliver do several times over the past year.

"I don't have to. Because I already know the answer."

I was about to walk up to him and pull off the mask. However, my cell phone rang. I answered it, only to find out my father had been seriously hurt by another inmate. Everything else disappeared in the shock of that moment. I'll deal with Oliver another day.

My father smiled at me in the prison hospital ward, trying to brush away my concern. However, I needed confirmation from him. I asked him if he knew who the Arrow was, who the lady in black was. He denied knowing either identity straight to my face. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I felt he was keeping _something_ from me. I just didn't know what it was.

That night I asked my sister, "Do you really think he doesn't know who the Arrow is?"

"It's not like Dad to lie," Sara tells me. For some reason, I could tell she was also lying to me about something. Lying about what, I again did not know.

My father and my sister. Lying to me about something. "Sometimes it's the people closest to us who lie to us the best," I tell her. The slightest flicker of her eyes was the only answer she gave me. But it was enough. Enough to confirm she also knew something she wasn't telling me.

I couldn't bear the thought of my father in danger just to protect my former boyfriend who for some reason was trying to be a hero. So I was determined to take the decision away from Dad and tell the D.A. myself who was masquerading as the Arrow.

Luckily, when I was about to betray one of my oldest friends, my first boyfriend, to save my father, I thought of another way. I found the courage to threaten the district attorney to drop all charges against my father. I took a stand, I made my case as the skilled lawyer I knew I was, and I succeeded. I won Dad's freedom without sacrificing Oliver.

I decided I'd work through all my anger and hurt another way.

Later, when I met Oliver at Verdant, seeing him sitting by himself in the dark on the steps, looking so forlorn and sad, my heart went out to him. I may have thought I knew all about Ollie Queen, all his thoughts, fears, wants and desires. However, Oliver Queen, on the other hand, was someone I would have to get to know in a different way.

For now, he needed a friend. So, I hugged him and decided not to tell him I knew. There will be another time for that. I knew I was right as his arms tightened around me and I felt the tension leave his body for the first time in months.

 **AN: One thing about the scene with Laurel and the Arrow was, what exactly was her point of the meeting? I don't know if I could be right, that she wanted to unmask him, but it makes sense to me, so I wrote it that way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little ditty. If you will, please let me know what you think, and if you agree with me as to what the meeting was about. Or let me know what it was truly about. Thanks.**


End file.
